


One Drunken Night

by Heaven2003



Category: Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heaven2003/pseuds/Heaven2003
Summary: One Night,Chat Noir visits Marinette and to say that he is surprised is an understatement .
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 30





	One Drunken Night

He was exhausted.

This was the understatement of the month. Adrien Agreaste had a very long week of photo shoots, fencing classes, Chinese lessons and what not. Also being Chat Noir was not really helping either. Well, being a superhero is difficult. He is just a teenager after all.

I just want to go to bed, he thought to himself.

Then he realised that it was Friday night and he had the whole weekend to himself. He knew he wanted to go to bed really bad. But there was someone he needed to see first.

''Plagg, are you done with the cheese?'' Adrien asked his little kwami.

''No, I am not! I am not going anywhere either. I am tired!'' Plagg whined.

''You didn't do anything, Plagg. I was the one who did all the work.'' Adrien replied.

[ ''Ohhh, you are going to meet Marinette, right?'' Plagg teased.

''Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with that?'' Adrien asked and then called out Plagg for the transformation.

"No, kid. I tooooollldddd......" the rest of his sentence was interupted by the transformation.

''Plagg, claws out!''

The green light enveloped him. He was Chat Noir now. He jumped out of his window and jumped and ran on the rooftops of Paris to get to his destination. While running, he drifted back to three weeks ago. His break up with Kagami. They dated for two and a half months. The time they had spent together was good enough. He liked her.

But he didn't love her. He couldn't love HER.

She always told him that she loved him. But for her, Adrien Agreste was PERFECT. He knew he wasn't. He had his flaws. He also knew that she loved him for modelling, looks, money and fame.

She didn't really love ME, he thought.

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

While running, he thought of much Marinette had helped him during his break up. He was not sad about his break up, he only thought he had lost a friend. He always cherished his friendships. But Marinette's friendship mattered the most to him. 

How she helped him, he couldn't describe.

He found a home when he was with her. Of course, he lived in a fancy mansion, but it was never home. It was a home when his mother was there but since her disappearance, it wasn't.

Oh, stop it Agreste! Happy thoughts.

Then he finally saw it. The Dupain-Cheng Bakery. He always felt like home there. He was glad that he was able to visit the family after Tom Dupain got akumatised. But today he only came to visit Marinette. He landed carefully on her balcony. He looked around for a while but Marinette didn't come. The lights in her room were turned off so he thought that she might have gone to bed early. Turning away to go back home, the door flew opened to show Marinette.

A very drunk Marinette.

''Princess?'' Chat was shocked to see Marinette. Her hair was out of her signature pigtails. She carrying a bottle of wine in her hand and a blanket wrapped around her shoulder.

''Hey, Kitty. It's been so long since I saw you''. Marinette slurred her words. She clearly was very drunk indeed.

''Marinette, why did you drink?'' Chat asked concerned.

''Kitty! I needed to. This has been the eleventh time this week that he called me 'just a friend'. I am tired of it!'' Marinette said a bit dramatically.

''Well, who is the 'he'? Chat asked. Though he was a bit jealous he knew that she was not talking about Luka. He knew that they dated for around a month after Chloe was akumatised(again) into Miracle Queen. They didn't really work out but they continued being friends.

''No, I am not going to tell you'' Marinette said.

''But why not ?'' Chat asked.

''Cause I don't want you to go after him.'' 

''Ok, anyways, you are not supposed to be drinking!''

''Why not, Kitty? I am freaking tired of it!''

''Okay, fine just give me the bottle'' Chat asked.

''Nope, not gonna give you the bottle'' Marinette argued.

Chat seriously didn't know what to do or say to stop her from drinking. The last thing he needs was to see his princess to get a alcohol poisoning. He needed to stop her before it was too late.

''Chat, you just won't understand. Do you want to know what I like him so much?'' Marinette asked.

''Of course, princess.''

''He is very handsome and popular but that's not the reason why I like him. Adrien is sweet, kind, always trying to help others and so many other things. He sounds perfect, doesn't he? But I know he is not. He has his flaws but that's the reason why I like him so much.''

Wow! Marinette likes me. She likes the Adrien-me, he thought.

''You really like him, don't you?''

'' Yes, I do but he....he doesn't. At least not the same way......'' Marinette said and then started to cry.

How am I supposed to tell her that I do like her. I really want to be with her but she always gets flustered and so clumsy around me.

''Princess, please don't cry. You should never cry,'' Chat said.

''You know, you really sweet, Chat. Much better than that oblivious idiot!'' Marinette said angrily. Even in her drunken stupor, she remembered overhearing a conversation between Adrien and Nino. The former revealed his crush on Ladybug to the latter.

''Hah! That idiot is in love with Ladybug! He truly is an idiot, Chat. Come on, Ladybug sits right behind him every day in the class but he is really oblivious to see it.''

Wait a minute, did she just say that Ladybug sits right behind me in the class. That means.....

''Princess, that means...'' Chat drifted away his words.

''Yes, Kitty. I am Ladybug. But... shhhh.....  
......don't tell anyone. No one is supposed to know.'' Marinette giggled and sat on the lounge. She finished her bottle and took out another from Lord knows where.

''Adrien Agreste can go jump in the Seine for all I care!'' She took long sip from the bottle.

''You don't really mean that, princess'' Chat said.

''You are right. He didn't do anything wrong. It's my fault!'' She cried and threw her arms around him. He sat down on the lounge with her in his arms.

''Please, princess. Don't cry. You should never cry.'' He hugged her and she continued to cry on his lap.

She sniffed and looked at him. She always knew that she had a special corner in her heart for him.''You know what, Chat. I am going to ask you a question. You will not lie to me, okay?''

''Have I ever lied to you, princess?''

''Am I ugly, Chat?'' She asked him with a small voice. Chat gasped. He couldn't believe that could think of herself as anything but beautiful.

''Princess, you are one of the most beautiful girls that I had the honour of knowing. Never ever think of yourself like that.''

''Oh, Kitty, you are so sweet. Thank you so much for being there for me. You know, if I met you first I would have definitely fallen for you.''

''Me too, princess, me too. I really wish I had met MARINETTE first.

''Mari, I think you should go to bed. I really wish you didn't drink this much. You are going to have a massive hangover in the morning.'' Chat said and Marinette nodded her head. He picked her up bridal style and laid her softly on the bed. He then tucked her in and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

''Good night, my princess.'' Chat said while resting his forehead on hers.

"Good night, Kitty." 

He then closed her skylight and stood on her balcony. He really didn't get the time to think(freak out) about what he had learned tonight. But now when he thought about it, it didn't really matter. 

Of course, Marinette is Ladybug and Ladybug is Marinette. I remember thinking that she was. It was Plagg who said that she wasn't, he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know in the comments and please leave a few kudos!


End file.
